


Let's play a game

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Other, Sleepovers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after All we are is entertainment, Leni discovered that she played a game with her friends.





	Let's play a game

As the black-haired girl clasped her hand over his mouth again, she looked across at the blonde with a smirk on her face. The blonde seemed to catch onto whatever the other girl was thinking quickly, and then moved to her feet, offering her hand to Leni. "It's nothing to worry about, we're just playing a game."

Leni looked down at Lincoln again. It didn't look like a game. Lincoln didn't seem to be enjoying himself very much, yet... well, he didn't enjoy a lot of the games that his sisters tried to play with him, so maybe he just didn't like games. She was about to speak, when the blonde interrupted her.

"Do you want to play with us?" the blonde asked, reaching her hand forward to pull Leni's shirt down some. Surprised, Leni fell silent, and looked down at the hand now pressing against her chest.

"I-I, um..."

But the blonde takes off Leni's shirt revealing her mint green bra and frilly white panties.

Leni blushed

"Well well well looks like Leni is a naive virgin"

The girls laughed

The black haired girl takes off Leni's bra revealing her beautiful breasts.

Leni gasped

Lincoln began to suck on Leni's nipple which cause her to moan.

The blonde licks Leni's nipple with her tongue as a black haired girl pulled down Leni's panties revealing her butt.

A red haired girl began to lick Leni's butthole with her tongue.

A black haired girl fingering Leni's butthole.

Lincoln puts his member into Leni's butthole and thrusting it as Leni's breasts bounced.

The girls giggled as a blonde girl sucked on Leni's nipple.

Leni screams like a angelic banshee and yellowly liquid come out of her butt.

Lincoln pulled his member out of Leni's butthole

Lincoln kissed Leni.

The girls laughed

Lincoln put on his clothes

"Leni are you okay?"

Leni groaned as she puts on her clothes

"I-I'm fine Linky"


End file.
